


My Last Breath

by deadpooltrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpooltrash/pseuds/deadpooltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's last thoughts as he lays dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Breath

Every breath I took felt hard, my wounds were on fire and I could barely breathe.   
My eyes were fixed on Clint and the small child, at least I saved them both, right?   
I would die a hero, not a villain. I thought about Wanda, she will live on, I know she will.   
I will die protecting my country, I wish I could make a noise so Clint would know that i'm at least not dead yet.   
I felt Clint put me down and I tried to look at him, I could feel myself going numb and becoming dizzy.   
Wanda, I could still hear her screams, deep down I felt bad for leaving her alone for the first time.   
My last thoughts were about the Avengers, Sokovia and Wanda, with the rest of my strength, I put on a smile and closed my eyes.


End file.
